Fisher kel Tath
Fisher kel Tath, or simply "Fisher", was a long-lived poet and bard and a regular at K'rul's Bar in Darujhistan. His poems were featured in many of the epigraphs preceding chapters in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. The 'Kel' part of his name was spelled with both, lower as well as capital first letter throughout the Malazan books. He befriended the historian, Duiker. In Memories of Ice High Fist Dujek Onearm and Whiskeyjack referred to a Fisher poem on the Chaining as a source of information on the Crippled God. Dujek recalled hearing bits and pieces of it spoken by bards in taverns.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15 In Toll the Hounds Fisher had become close to the retired Bridgeburners at K'rul's Bar. He convinced the morose Duiker to tell the story of the Chain of Dogs as a poem instead of recording it as a historic account, something Duiker found himself incapable of doing well on his own.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7 Fisher was present at K'rul's Bar when Seba Krafar's assassins attempted to eliminate the retired Bridgeburners as per Humble Measure 's contract. The bard killed at least four of the assailants on his own, unscathed.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11 He later became romantically involved with Lady Envy.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 15 After the attack of the Assassins' Guild, Fisher tracked down Seba Krafar and managed to "buy out" the contract against the owners of K'rul's Bar, and thus guarantee their safety. Following the exchange, he was given a message by Iskaral Pust, from Shadowthrone, advising him to "find the Eel".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17 In Orb Sceptre Throne He assisted Spindle in an attempt to break the magical circle protecting Majesty Hall in Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 It transpired that Fisher knew Caladan Brood. When Brood asked him what he was doing in Darujhistan, Fisher responded "You know how I feel about witnessing things."Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Fisher also met Iceblood mercenary Cull Heel, who told Fisher it was time to come home. He had been away too long.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 In Assail Fisher traveled to Assail where it became apparent he was a native and part Iceblood, and had grown up in the far north of the continent. Like many natives, this meant he carried Jaghut blood. At Holly he joined a band of foreign treasure seekers, including Enguf the Broad, Malle of Gris, and Marshal Teal, who had come to the continent following rumours of newly discovered gold fields. He also found and helped the amnesiac Tiste Andii, Jethiss, to recover his true identity.Assail (novel), Chapter 2 Leaving the treasure hunters, Fisher discovered old friends Coots and Badlands in a cave deep in the chasm guarded by Yrkki, the bonewright. They said they had had a falling out with their brother/cousin, Stalker, and were in no hurry to go home. Fisher convinced them to escape with him and Jethiss and head north back to the Lost family holding.Assail (novel), Chapter 7 Fisher was later present when the four races (Forkrul Assail, T'lan Imass, Jaghut, and Tiste Andii) pledged a new founding of peace in the Salt Mountains.Assail (novel), Chapter 15 At the time, it was also revealed that Fisher had a familiar relationship with Kilava Onass.Assail (novel), Chapter 15 Afterwards, he and Jethiss planned to travel to Coral on Genabackis where the Tiste Andii hoped to meet an old friend.Assail (novel), Epilogue In The Kharkanas Trilogy Fisher appeared in the framing sequence of these prequel novels which recalled events that took place thousands of years before the events of the Malazan Book of the Fallen. In Forge of Darkness, he sat with the Tiste Andii poet, Blind Gallan, to hear the tale of Anomander Rake and the early history of Kurald Galain.Forge of Darkness, Prelude, UK HC p.xxi In Fall of Light the story continued. Presumably, Galan concluded the tale in the still to be published Walk in Shadow. Early Life Fisher's mother was an Iceblood native of the fallen Fanyar Hold in northern Assail. She was taken in by the Iceblood clan at Myrni Hold where she raised Fisher. As a half-blood, Fisher found he was not welcome in either his adopted home or in the human lowlands. Disgusted by the blood-feuds and bigotry of his adopted home, he renounced the Myrni and swore never to return. Despite his oath, he returned from time to time, the last time after a gap of 30 years.Assail (novel), Chapter 10 Poems One of his better known works was the epic poem Anomandaris. Other poems included: * Bard's Curse * Bridge of the Sun * Caged Bird * Children Like Gods * Coots of the Lost clan * The Crown of Years * Destriers (Sons to Fathers) * Faces of Fear * Forests in Retreat * Fountain Gathering * Frail Age * Helpless Days * House of Chains * Immortal Fire * In the Kingdom of Meaning Well * Journey's Resolution * Lament for the Warlord * The Last Days of our Inheritance * Lay of K'azz * The Lay of Skinner * Lay of the Ancient Holds * The Lost Treasures of Indaros * The Music Ends * My Fill of Answers * None but Strangers * Poet's Night * Poliel's Leave * Rumours of the Sea * Slaves Beneath * Soldier Dying * Stone Bowl * Sword and Shield * The Unwitnessed * The Unwitnessed Dance * You Will Take My Days Poems published as simply "Fisher" * Bedura’s Defence * Broken Nail’s Lament * Clothes Remain * Come Find Me * The Divided Heart * Harbinger * Jaghut * Lay of Wounded Love * The Lost Believers * Rough Web * Rumour Born * Song of Dreaming * (Song of) Old Friend * Tales of the Drunken Bard * Toll the Hounds * Wickan Dirge Anonymous poem attributed by some to Fisher Tel Kath It is not known if the spelling was deliberately skewed or a printing error. * Lament of the Lonely Traveller Quotes Notes and references de:Fisher Kel Tath Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Authors Category:Iceblood